Defcon
Profile "I can't let them escape... the Decepticons must be stopped at all costs." Defcon left Cybertron during the Third Great War to pursue Decepticons who fled to sow seeds of conquest elsewhere. A loner, Defcon has spent literally millions of years in the pursuit of Decepticon fugitives. He is doggedly determined to hunt them all down, and bring them to justice. Defcon is an Autobot of few words, and prefers to let his actions speak for him. Defcon's endurance has become legendary among the ranks of Decepticon fugitives. Defcon's internal power circuitry is among the most efficient of all the Transformers, enabling him to conserve energy over long periods -- Defcon will often defeat his prey simply by outlasting them. Carries a plasma blaster, and an independently targetable laser cannon mounted on his head. In his space cruiser mode, Defcon is capable of long-range interstellar flight. Due to his solitary lifestyle, Defcon has become increasingly disassociated from his fellow Autobots, only recently returning to their ranks. Defcon is uncomfortable working in groups, and is almost incapable of asking for help from others. History Defcon was created several million years ago and is one of the oldest Autobots still around. He's not as old as Kup, but he's old enough to call most Autobots, "Kid". As in, "Hey kid," or "What the frak are you lookin' at kid?" or even "Listen kid, stop eyeballin' me or I'll punch you so hard an altenate version of you will go blind." He was one of the few Autobots created with the ability to traverse the voids of space, and soon after the Third War began, he started using his abilities to hunt down Decepticons through space, returning to Cybertron each time as the planet traveled through the cosmos. Eventually, his missions led him deeper and farther away, and Defcon found himself alone more often than with others. He learned to rely on himself. When the Ark left, he continued hunting down Decepticons throughout the corners of the galaxy. Defcon has spent millenia dealing with injuries while out in space. Often, he would float along the currents of the cosmos, wounded, letting his systems slowly repair over countless decades. Other times, he would come across an inhabited planet and would barter for repairs, resulting in a great number of jury-rigs. This may often explain his very large collection of strange weapons, as he believes in having weapons for every possible situation. Having returned to Cybertron to fight alongside the Autobots, he is gradually adjusting to life amongst others. He has a hard time trusting others but is learning to change. He tends to get along better with Wreckers, who seem to have very similar personalities and fighting styles to himself, and personally hates young Autobot angst. Frickin' drama queens. Notes *Defcon is not a jerk like many think he is. Sure he may act that way sometimes, but you spend a million years alone and see how you're affected. *When in battle, he almost always does at least one of the following: A) Use excessive and unnecessary amounts of firepower, B) Inadvertantly compete with Grimlock to see who can inflict more property damage without deliberately trying, C) Toss a grenade behind his back just to be framed by a dramatic explosion, D) Rather than holster a weapon back in subspace, he'll toss it on the ground so that by the end of the battle, there's a pile of highly destructive weapons piled in the corner waiting to be picked back up. *Defcon is hardcore. Probably more than you are. He can punch you so hard that alternate universe versions of you will inexplicably get a charlie horse. Ever wake up and find a dent in your armor for no reason? Alt-U Defcon probably just bitchslapped an Alt-U version of you. *Defcon is a walking arsenal. Most of his weapons are inspired and named from the Fall of Cybertron series. He probably owns more weapons than Deadpool. *Defcon has a very dramatic and overwhelming fighting ability, stylized after action heroes, because he's the original Autobot Action Hero. He survived millions of years hunting down Decepticons throughout the cosmos all by himself. He' a frickin' action hero. *Defcon lacks Enhanced Senses but his alt-mode is faster than yours. It's a fact. You can hide but you can't run. *Remember that crazy special attack from The Last Starfighter? Yea, he can do that. Except more hardcore. External Links *Defcon's TFwiki profile *Fanmade Tech Spec Players Formerly: Kenya and Dinobut Currently: Sykosomatic (2035 to present)